


Too tired?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Neal slash. He comes home after a long day, and his lover promised to wait up so they can have fun sexy times. Instead, when he gets home, his lover is asleep. Does he wake him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too tired?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Choose Your Perspective" Fic, with a Peter/Neal established relationship; you can choose which character is which. (Let me know what you think in the comments about who is who, if you like :) 
> 
> Originally published on lj.

Tired and hungry, but too tired to actually go fix something to eat, he had just enough energy to kick off his shoes, take off his tie, and unbuckle his belt before falling on the bed.

His partner was there, of course, already sleeping. And kind of drooling a little on the pillow.

"Hey, what happened to waiting up for me with some naughty, naughty plans?" he whispered with an indulgent smile, not nearly loud enough to wake the other man.

He snuggled close next to him, slid his arm across the firm torso, slipping a hand beneath his partner's sleep shirt to feel the warmth of his skin, to be lulled by the steadiness of the other man's breaths. He leaned his face into his partner's arm and kissed the bicep gently.

The other man shifted, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Sorry, sorry. Shh go back to sleep." Protests to the contrary, he wanted his partner to get a good night's. Groggy and sleepy with his hair mussed and sticking straight up, he looked adorable and sweet, almost like someone who might comply with a lover who wanted him to get some rest.

But of course his partner was always stubborn. And couldn't ever take no. So he rubbed his eyes, and mumbled, "I'm awake now, I'm awake now, it's time for us to have sex..."

He laughed, "It's okay, I'm tired, you're tired, we'll do it tomorrow night."

"No, 'm awake, take off y'clothes," he mumbled, still rubbing his eyes awake.

"Shh, we'll do it in the morning, promise."

"No, I'm wide awake. I am!"

"Well, I'm not. So let's just relax for a while."

"But I'm awake!"

"Not now, okay?"

"'Kay," he said, and rapidly plopped his head back down on his pillow and immediately started to snore.

His lover snuggled closer and went right to sleep soon after.

(end)


End file.
